Yoshi Kid
(as a Catch Card) |location = Glitzville |species = Yoshi |hp = 10/20/30 |df = 0 |wn = N/A |moves = Ground Pound, Gulp, Egg Toss, Stampede |info = Hatched from an egg in Glitzville, joined Mario to fight in the Glitz Pit. |card = 252}}'Mini-Yoshi '(a.k.a. Yoshi & Yoshi Kid) is a character in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. He is a spunky Baby Yoshi who is found outside the Glitz Pit. As a newly-hatched yoshi, players can name him whatever they will. Biography Once Mario enters the Glitz Pit fight, and plows through the competition, after a while, Mario will go outside and find a Yoshi Egg bouncing around, and being chased by Mr. Hoggle (Mr. Hoggle was planning to use the egg for hot dogs). Mario catches the egg, and Mr. Hoggle allows him to keep it. After encountering the armored harriers, which can´t be defeated, the egg will hatch while you were away and a Baby Yoshi pops out. Depending on how long it took for the egg to hatch, the Yoshi Kid will be one out of seven colors: Black, blue, green, orange, pink, red, or sky blue. The Yoshi thanks Mario, and allows him to name him (which the player has control over). Now, with Yoshi as Mario's fourth partner, he enters the fight once more. Yoshi is able to eat the enemy, then spit him back out at the enemy's partner, defeating both of them. Despite Mario's name being of course Mario, the Yoshi called Mario by his Glitz Pit name - "The Great Gonzales". At the end of the game, the Yoshi goes off to become a contender in the Glitz Pit. His fighting name is "The Great Gonzales Jr.", revealing the respect that the Yoshi has toward his adoptive father. The Yoshi Kid starts off as a weak character, with an HP stat of 10, but gets much stronger as he upgrades. He is useful in battle and can use multi-hitting moves. Various Colors File:Yoshiblack.gif File:Yoshiblue.gif File:Yoshigreen.gif File:Yoshiorange.gif File:Yoshipink.gif File:Yoshired.gif File:Yoshiwhite.gif de:Mini-Yoshi Depending on how much time has passed between when he joins your team as an egg and when he hatches and joins as a partner, he will be one of the colors above. The colors are purely aesthetic changes and don't change anything else. Time Green: 0-6 minutes Red: 6-9 minutes Blue: 9-11 minutes Orange: 11-15 minutes Pink: 15-18 minutes Black: 18-19 minutes Light Blue: 19-20 minutes After 20 minutes, the order resets. Attacks in Battle Trivia *Yoshi Kid has very similar powers to Parakarry and Carrie. This is carried over to the fact his field ability is the same function. *His attack power function is the same as Lady Bow from Paper Mario. *He does the most basic attack with each 1 attack power doing six damage at max. Gulp also fixes this attack issue. *With Power Lift or Power boost influences he can be powerful. Even against Grodus, Shadow Sirens and Smorg. *Despite his Stampede in game stating "attacks all ground enemies" It actually can attack every enemy or target onscreen regardless of their position. *Other than Vivian with attack buff influences he's the only other party member that is effective against the Shadow Queen. *He calls Mario by his actual name only 6 times. Other times he refers to Mario by his Glitz Pit name "Gonzales" * He is the only partner with multiple colors. * He's the only partner in the Paper Mario series that the player can choose a name for. * During the fight with Doopliss, no matter what name the player uses the enemy will always be named "Yoshi" * When Professor Frankly and Four Eyes break the 4th wall during the game, the Yoshi Kid will acknowledge their strange dialogue. Category:Thousand Year Door Characters Category:Partners Category:Yoshis Category:Children Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Characters Category:Glitzville Category:Glitz Pit Fighters